Drunken Miracle
by Blood Ice Dragon Slayer
Summary: Jamie and Daniel are two really small and thin punk-emo Asian boys who have been living merely as flatmates for years. Now that they've grown to want each other, they might get just that; each other. Might continue this, I don't know yet. Yes, I own the characters. Especially Daniel.


A/N: Daniel and Jamie are both my characters. I claim them. They are mine. *protectively clings* But enjoy!

I sat on the shared hotel bed in our room, my roommate was busy writing out his newest-discovered recipe for some online cooking blog he made. Pulling on a jumper, I wished I had brough more pair of sweats as I looked silly in just underwear and an over-sized sweater.

I pulled out a copy of my recent book and read through it highlighting the things I needed to work on in my next one, if I lived long enough for there to even be a next one.

Jamie spun his chair around and shut his laptop. "Get dressed we're going out." I looked up at him, impersonating a librarian with my dangling glasses. Shoving them back up onto my nose I asked him why since we really only need to leave for work.

"It's nearly your 20th birthday, Danny, we're going drinking." He explained and threw my shoes at me. He stripped off his pants and shirt and I tried not to peek as he dressed in his usual punk-style.

Sliding off the bed, I figured that the alcohol would be better than sitting at home marking mistakes in _my own fucking book._

I had trouble pulling on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans as Jamie laughed. Six dances moves and many stretches later they were finally on and buttoned. Even despite my small frame, I still preferred smaller jeans to help my self-image. I pulled on a geeky Doctor Who t-shirt and a plaid button up over.

While I applied eyeliner, Jamie helped me into my converse and before I knew it, we were out the door and walking around the seemingly empty streets of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was dark but also quiet peaceful.

We agreed to just go to a restaurant rather than a bar seeing as how most bars aren't gay or punk-friendly. At a local 24-hour diner, we both ordered small food plates and beer. The lady, after commenting about how damn cute we looked, proceeded to bring us a pitcher of beer 'on the house'. We blushed and just went with it. I swayed back in my booth seat and smiled while giggling at every little thing. Jamie, however, had only drank one drink, being afraid that he would be carded.

With him being only twenty, not nearly old enough to be drinking, I asked him not to drink while there were people around. Me, on the other hand, got carded three times by all the waiters. Of course I was attracting the attention of them so they'd get me, not him.

Some hour or so later, we left with a rather generous tip for the old waitress and Jamie helped me learn to walk again. Every time a car would pass by, giggles would erupt. We passed by a liquor store and I swore I heard Jamie whine. I stopped him and went inside. I'd say I was pretty good at keeping my composer as I bought us two lovely bottles of vodka.

He cheeped and we went back to the hotel room, beginning to devoir the huge glass bottles. At around three past midnight, Jamie was swaying around just as I was. Without any control of my actions, I leaned forward and slammed my lips against his.

"D-Danny, what was that for?" The force of the kiss had sent him falling onto his back on the ground. I climbed over him, resting my groin against his and slowly licked his neck. He gently tried to push me off but when he managed to and saw my face, he gave in and slammed his mouth against mine.

Our tongues danced together, sharing the taste of alcoholic beverage. I wanting to taste him, not this drug. I slid his shirt up from his waste and he arched up so I could easily slip it off. I tossed it somewhere across the room and continued to lick and mark his neck.

I pulled away ans started to move down, leaving little hickies down his torse and I kissed right under his navel. He basically cried out in pleasure as I licked around the ring that slid through his belly button.

While some how managing to balance on my knees, I undid the button and slid the zipper agonizingly slow until I could successfully pulled them off.

Jamie didn't wait for me to rid him of them as he slipped them quickly off and I would only marvel at his gorgeous figure and perfectly, toned, body. He was slim and small but the huge solid erection that rest on him was the completely opposite.

I experimentally licked along the bottom, earing a great moan from the cutie beneath me. I kissed the head and slowly took more into my mouth. Jamie accidentally thrust all the way into my mouth. I didn't gag, I came to realize and between his cries of sorry and please forgive me, I began deep throating him.

He cried out in a struggled pleasure. I reached my own hand down and slowly stroked my own cock, building up my orgasm.

"D-Daniel... I;m so... Clo-... A-Aaah!" He screamed, his back arching as he he came streams of warm, sticky semen in and down my throat. I did my best to swallow it, little drips were beading from around my mouth. With swirling my tongue around the tip of his dick, I managed to shed the tight-ass pants off my my tan legs.

I pulled my mouth off of his cock and situated myself above him. His semi-hard cock was still rock hard and I knew he wasn't going soft anytime soon.

Without any lube or lotion, I slowly lowered myself onto his hard and thick dick. It hurt a lot more than I ever thought it could and I felt small tears pressing against my eyes. But I didn't stop until I was lowered all the way onto Jamie's beautiful cock.

Jamie was moaning in pleasure as I used every muscle in my body to move up and down, relaxing as the pain subsided. It was hard to be dominant so I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Please make me yours."

In seconds, our positions were shifting and Jamie's mouth was locked onto my neck. He picked my up, with his shaft still buried inside me and crawled onto the bed, we softly feel onto the fluffy white blankets and he pushed my shirt up, still not taking it off, before Jamie began to fuck me, hard.

Moans filled the air as he rubbed against my prostate. His hand pumping my aching, dripping cock, going twice as fast as when he thrust. I felt the familiar fuzzy feeling inside my stomach and I institutively thrust back against his. I cried out his Jamie as I rode out my unexpected orgasm. Jamie pulled out and ride above my hole he stroked himself.

After a few minutes, he was panting my name as he came all over my stomach and chest, mixing with mine. He collapsed next to me and I took off my shirt, leaving us both stark naked. I wiped up the strings of stickiness and tossed the shirt close to the bathroom.

"Daniel, I want this to be a thing." Jamie whispered. I turned off the lights and crawled under the covers, pulled them out from under him to place on us.

I smiled, "Me too. I've liked you for a while now." I said honestly and I could feel the alcohol wear off and a hang over appear. "The alcohol was a bad idea."

"But we would have never slept together and made sexy times and become boyfriends." He whined.

"True but we shouldn't do this again, I want to remember the next time we sleep together." I told him, he snuggled into me and we both wrote down post it notes for the morning. "Jamie, will you going out with me tomorrow? Like, on an actual date?"

"Of course. Good night, Daniel." He managed to say before he instantly passed out.

"Night, James." I kissed his head and for the first time since I met him, he didn't flinch at his full name. I smiled, "Life is going to be great. Thanks to you. And even though you can't hear me I want you to know that I love you. And I always will."


End file.
